FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional waste roll web product processing apparatus. As illustrated, the waste roll web product processing apparatus 10 comprises a guide tube 11 and a circular cutter 13. The circular cutter 13 is set at one lateral side of the guide tube 11 and rotated to cut off the waste web material to be processed.
During fabrication of a roll web product, a roll of web material 2 is made and then properly cut into a roll web product 20 subject to a predetermined size. The roll of web material 2 comprises a shaft 21, and a web material 22 (crepe paper, tissue paper, web, etc.) rolled up on the shaft 21.
When cutting the roll of web material 2 into a roll web product 20, a waste head material 23 and a waste end material 25 will be produced. The length of the waste head material 23 and the length of the waste end material 25 are shorter than the length of the roll web product 20, not useful for sale, as shown in FIG. 2.
For the sake of material cost down and environmental protection, a roll web product manufacturer usually uses a waste roll web product processing apparatus 10 to recycle the waste head material 23 and the waste end material 25 that are cut from a roll of web material 2. In actual application, the user can attach the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 to the guide tube 11 of the waste roll web product processing apparatus 10 manually. However, because the guide tube 11 is vertically supported on the floor, the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 will drop along the guide tube 11 subject to the effect of gravity. When falling downwards, the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 will touch the cutting edge of the circular cutter 13, and therefore the circular cutter 13 cuts off the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25.
Because the web material 22 is rolled up on the shaft 21, the web material 22 will be cut off and separated from the shaft 21 for recycling when the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 pass through the cutting edge of the circular cutter 13.
The aforesaid prior art waste roll web product processing apparatus 10 can separate the web material 22 from the shaft 21. However, it is necessary to put the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 onto the guide tube 11 of the waste roll web product processing apparatus 10 manually during the waste processing process. This waste processing process has low efficiency. Further, the operator may touch the circular cutter 13 accidentally when putting the waste head material 23 and/or the waste end material 25 onto the guide tube 11, resulting in an injury.